SnapshotsHodgePodge of Love
by phenik
Summary: A collection of one shots that will mainly revolve around Sam and Mercedes. However other gleeks and ships may make special guest appearances. Sucky summary I know, but give it a chance any way. Rated T for now...but may change if I feel adventurous.
1. Kiss and Conversatioin

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee nor do I own Sam and Mercedes. This is a work of my over active and sleep deprived brain.  
><strong>

Sam and Mercedes' legs dangled off the edge of the stage. Silence surrounded them, but it wasn't uncomfortable or particularly heavy. It was just quiet. Sam expected her to be angry after their kiss, but she simply turned from him and placed herself on the edge of the stage. Sam stayed standing for a few moments, unsure of what course of action to take until she turned slightly to face him and motioned for him to join her. And that is how they sat for the past fifteen minutes.

"I'm sorry," Sam said finally breaking the calm encircling them.

"No you're not," Mercedes said without the slightest trace of resentment or anger.

"No I'm not," Sam said not removing his eyes from his tightly laced Chucks.

"I knew you had something planned. I knew you would try something. I just didn't…I thought I could be stronger than this…than you," Mercedes said finally lifting her face from her own ankle boot encased feet.

"So you came here to what? To prove you were over me? To show me I was wasting my time?" Sam said the slight stinging of her words fading in and out of his voice with each word spoken.

"Yes," she replied so softly he wondered if he had imagined the answer.

"Well I think we can say you were wrong," Sam said staring longingly at the hand that rested only a few inches from his own. Everything in him wanted to close the distance and entwine her delicate fingers with his more calloused ones.

"You were always good at stating the obvious," Mercedes said around a giggle. Her first genuine one since they kissed.

"So…" Sam said hoping she would say something that would soothe his racing nerves.

"So…" she replied utterly lost because her own nerves were still tingling from the kiss.

Realizing she wasn't going to be the one to address the tap dancing pink elephant in the room, Sam turned his gaze once more to the simple temptation that was Mercedes' lightly taping fingers.

"Cedes, I didn't ask you here with the intention of kissing you or even putting the moves on you. I just wanted to give you a small taste of your dream…of your future," Sam said finally giving into his instincts and closing the gap between their fingers. He didn't hold her hand like wanted. He simply rested his fingertips against hers and was content when she didn't flinch or pull away. If anything he was surprised when he heard a peaceful sigh escape her lips.

"I am with Shane. He and I…"

"Aren't right together. I have overheard the two of you talking. It sounds more like a business deal than a relationship."

"What was I suppose to do Sam? We were over and you were gone."

"I didn't want us to be over. You made that decision for the both us. I was willing to try," Sam said letting his fingers drift higher up her knuckles.

"I know Sam. I am well aware of what I said," Mercedes responded turning her hand palm side up allowing her fingers to engage in a subtle dance with Sam's.

"So why shouldn't we try now? I'm here and I'm not going anywhere any time soon. We can be together and do it right this time." Sam said ending their dance by fully grasping her hand in his.

"Sure Sam. Let me just drop Shane. You know the guy I have been dating for the past five months. The guy who has been good to me," Mercedes said desperate to get free of his hand and hold tighter at the same time.

"He's a rebound Cedes. A distraction at best. I know you still have feelings for me. You are just scared to leave the safe little bubble you have built. I was willing to wait for you before and I am willing to wait now," Sam said before leaned over placed a gentle but searing kiss on Mercedes' cheek. With a final squeeze to her hand, Sam hopped off the stage and walked up the aisle.

Mercedes eyes closed as soon as Sam's lips made contact with her cheek and did not reopen them until she heard the distant closing of the auditorium doors. She let out a heavy sigh and her shoulders slumped forward with the weight of her feelings. On the one hand she cared for deeply for Shane but Sam awoke feelings she thought she had long moved on from.

She placed a hand on the spot where Sam had branded her with a kiss. As she absently caressed the spot, she thought back to all the kisses she shared with Shane. She struggled to come up with one time where Shane's kisses invoked more than a polite smile or the slightest of flutter of butterfly wings. With two simple kisses, Sam managed to set off a flight of eagles in her stomach and a fireworks display worthy of a New Year's Eve celebration. Mercedes shook her head at the predicament she found herself in. How could she go from one fake boyfriend and no real prospects to two guys each hoping to own her heart? She was pulled from her musings by the ringing of her cell phone. It was Kurt ranting about a meerkat Warbler with CW hair. She stifled her giggles happy to be distracted from her own complicated love life. Mercedes hopped from the stage agreeing to meet him for coffee and lady chats. As she slipped her phone back into her pocket Mercedes took one last look at her name in lights. The gesture was amazing but Mercedes took it as a sign that Sam was throwing down the gauntlet. She chuckled humorlessly to herself as she made her way up the aisle.

"Game on Sam. Game on."

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: This is my first time posting. The spoilers and upcoming glee eppys have influenced my brain.**__**I hope you guys enjoy this. If you do drop me a line. If not...well constructive criticism is welcomed. **_


	2. Muck Heart to Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee nor do I own Sam, Mercedes,Puck or Mr. Schue. This is a work of my over active creativity and wishful thinking.**

Mercedes paced nervously back and forth in the last riser in the glee room. In just fifteen short minutes she would be laying her soul bare. Or not. She wasn't sure what she was doing anymore. Her relationship with Shane had ended the second Sam's lips touched hers; it just took a few days to tell him so. During that time she avoided any and all unnecessary contact with Sam. Ignoring his texts and the poor kicked puppy looks he sent her way wasn't easy. She just needed time to sort her feelings out.

"Hey Hot Mama ," Puck said as he walked into the room carelessly throwing his backpack into a chair as he made his way into her path.

"Hey Puck," Mercedes said with a weak smile.

"I heard about you and Shane. Sorry it didn't work out," Puck said gently tugging on her chin.

"You don't sound surprised."

"I kinda figured early on he couldn't handle all of your chocolate thunder. Not many guys can."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I mean naturally I can but the combination of your hotness and my bad assery is illegal. I'm pretty sure I heard Bush call it a WMSR," Puck said settling himself in a chair.

"WMSR? Do I even want to know," Mercedes asked moving to sit next to him.

"Weapon of Mass Sex Riot."

Mercedes snorted out a laugh and playfully slapped Puck's arm.

"Now that is a sound for sore ears. I haven't heard a good laugh like that out of you in awhile. Not since Michael week at least. Wanna let me in on what's got my favorite ex all up tight?"

"I'm not up tight Puck. Just working through some things is all."

"One of those things wouldn't happen to be a Trouty Mouthed blond kid would it?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mercedes turned her head and bit her lip slightly. Puck was a great friend and had been since they, and she uses this word very loosely, dated but she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about this with him. Not because he wasn't a good listener she just wasn't ready for an answer that wasn't sugar coated and rainbow bright.

"Your silence and lip biting is a resounding yes by the way. So what's the problem?"

"There is no problem."

"Ok I hear ya. Now just say it again but this time without the complete and utter bullshit part."

"Boy I know you did not just cuss at me," Mercedes said her divaness flaring up.

"Oh come on Mercedes. Even you rolled your eyes as you were talking. Next thing you're going to tell me is breaking up with Shane had nothing to do with Sam."

Mercedes scooted her chair closer to Puck so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. She sighed deeply comfort in his unique scent, a mingling of Axe body spray and chlorine.

"I'm terrified Puck. I was content before he came back. I mean I was dating a football player. I hadn't been slushied in God knows how long, and I was planning my future."

"You mean Shane was planning your future. You were kinda just nodding and smiling like a Stepford wife."

"I wasn't a Stepford wife. I had my own plans. They just synched up with Shane's."

"Really? Since when did you want to go to Ohio State and not NYU or Berkeley?"

"Those are really hard schools to get into and Ohio State is a sure thing," Mercedes said furrowing her eyebrows as she realized how pathetic the reason sounded. It sounded so much better when Shane causally beat her over the head with that notion.

"Come on Mama. You know you could have your pick of schools. You were going to settle for Ohio State because you settled for Shane."

Puck shifted his shoulder so that Mercedes had to remove her head and look him in the eyes. He gather her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Mercedes closed her eyes and as a soft smile caressed her lips. Puck pulled back and waited for Mercedes to look him in the eyes.

"You aren't built to be anyone's trophy wife. If you stayed with Shane that is exactly how you would have ended up. And I can't let you become some trashy loud mouth on a bad Vh1 reality show. You need to shine. More importantly you need someone who will help you shine. Sam is that guy."

Mercedes couldn't control the steady stream of tears that flowed down her cheeks. She knew Puck was right. She wasn't sure if she could put her heart out there like that again.

"What if he leaves again?"

"What if he doesn't?"

Mercedes opened her eyes shocked at the thought. She never considered he could stay. That they could get more than just the few months they shared during the summer.

"Do you really think he would stay for me?"Mercedes asked hesitantly

"Woman he joined the synchronized swimming team for you," Puck said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Mercedes let out a bark of laughter at the slightly horrified and are you serious look he gave her.

"He loves me," Mercedes whispered like it was a secret to be kept between playground buddies.

"Yeah he does. And you love him," Puck whispered in the same child like manner.

They looked at each and burst into a fit of laughter. Puck pulled Mercedes over to sit in his lap. Once settled she put her head atop his and softly hummed. Puck was never sure of the song or the melody, but he enjoyed this little tradition of theirs that began when he showed up on her doorstep drunk and distraught days after signing Beth away. He came to scream at her for letting Quinn talk him into giving his daughter away. Instead he ended up dropping to his knees crying asking why over and over again.

They were so lost in their own little world they barely noticed the rest of the glee club showing up until the not so subtle coughing of Sam caught their attention. Puck simply smirked at the blond and held Mercedes a little tighter. True he wanted Mercedes and Sam to work out, but that didn't mean he couldn't needle the guy some. Mercedes for her part simply smiled at Puck's antics. She placed a kissed on his Mohawk and moved back to her seat next to him. She glanced shyly at Sam and waved.

Sam was caught off guard by this simply display of communication that comically looked behind him and then placed a finger to his chest and mouthed "Me?"

Gigling lightly Mercedes nodded her head and turned her attention to a simply giddy Mr. Schue.

"Alright guys Regional's is around the corner," he started but was interrupted by Mercedes raising her hand.

"Mr. Schue I would like to sing something."

"Sure thing. The floor is all yours," Mr. Schue said as he moved to take a seat in first row of the risers.

Mercedes locked eyes with Puck for encouragement before shifting them to Sam.

"Here goes nothing," she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes I did in fact just end here without her song. Why you may ask? Because I honestly thought this was a great place to end. If you disagree, please do so in a nice and preferably funny matter in the review section. It is really easy actually click the the word review below and leave me your thoughts...and any shirtless pictures of Chord Overstreet, Harry Shum, Mark Sailing, or Corey Monteith you may find. Toodles!**_


	3. How Doubt Beat Cupid

**Hello people! I know I am a little late in updating but I needed my mourning period. I also need my time to relaunch my hopes and dreams of Samecedes happiness in the second half of the season. Yes I believe in miracles so glad that you asked...Now on to the story.**

**Don't own glee (if I did Sam and Mercedes would be the power couple followed closely by Tike and Brittana)  
><strong>

Mercedes braced herself for the most difficult performance she has ever given. She was about to crush Sam's heart. This is what needs to be done, she thought as she listened to the shuffling of feet and the squirming of butts in seats. This is what's best for him. As she connected eyes with him, her conversation with Shane rang clear and true in her ears.

_**Flashback to the earlier that morning:**_

"Hey babe why the long face?" Shane said as he leaned in to give Mercedes a kiss.

She quickly averted her lips causing confusion to swirl in his dark brown eyes.

"Why don't you have a seat so we can talk," Mercedes said gesturing to a nearby chair.

Shane reluctantly took the offered seat. He knew whatever she wanted to talk about wouldn't be good, so he tried to take control of the conversation.

"So how is glee going? I know you all had a little bit of trouble with those private school guys," Shane asked hoping to distract her.

"Glee is fine. So are things with the Warblers…well most of them anyway. But that's not what I want to talk about," Mercedes began but was interrupted by Shane's over eager tone.

"Well how is Kurt's…friend. Blake," Shane said hesitating in mentioning Kurt's boyfriend. He just didn't understand how Mercedes could be so close to someone with such low morals. And don't even get him started on that Lopez girl. Lesbian and in an interracial relationship; that was two strikes in his book.

"His name is _Blaine _and he is doing much better thank goodness. Look Shane I didn't ask you here to catch you up on glee or my friends. I came here because…well to be honest I haven't been a very good girlfriend."

"Mercedes I told you I forgive you for that whole thing with Sam. I understand it was the heat of moment and he just couldn't control himself. Yes it bothers me how weak you can be, but it's ok. We can work on that together," Shane said grasping both of her hands in his.

Mercedes visibly flinched at being called weak but felt that she deserved the comment.

"That's just the thing. It wasn't the heat of the moment. I knew what was happening. I wanted it to happen. And that just isn't ok. You deserve someone who can give you their whole heart…not some small corner."

"So what? This is it for us? You are just going to cheat on me and ride off into the sunset with Sam?" Shane asked as his anger beginning to flare.

"I'm not saying that…I just," Mercedes started but was cut off by Shane balling his fist up and slamming them down on the table.

"NO! You aren't saying anything I want to hear. I want to hear an apology for lying to me. And I don't mean about the kiss. I mean about this entire relationship. You said you would always be faithful. That we would do great things together. But no, you are just like every other girl in this damn school. Get your fill and then move on when something you think is better shows up."

"I swear that's not what happened. I just didn't realize that I still had feelings for him. Believe me I wasn't trying to toy with you."

"You had feelings for me. Now all of sudden you have feelings for Sam. Who's next? Puck? That new hippie kid with dreadlocks? How can you be so sure about what your feelings are when they just jump so easily from one person to the next," Shane said rising from his chair. He stood over Mercedes breathing heavily. He was fighting a losing battle with his tears as they gathered on his lashes.

"I…I just know that Sam," Mercedes started but was cut off by Shane throwing his chair across the room.

"Sam is nothing! He is just some boy that is going end up where I am right now because you don't know how to be in love. You don't know how to be faithful," Shane shouted spittle flying every which way.

Mercedes shrank back from Shane. She couldn't believe her eyes. Where her once adoring and loving boyfriend, although soon to be ex, stood was this huge mass of rage. She had never seen him so furious. To think it was all because of her bankrupted any respect she had left for herself. Seeing Shane in this state drove home very strong truths to Mercedes.

"You're right…" Mercedes whispered as silent tears marched down her cheek.

Shane wasn't moved or even remorseful at hearing Mercedes' broken response. He actually felt like this could a way back in for him.

"Baby I know I'm right. Let me teach you. I can show what love is supposed to be. You don't need Sam clouding your brain. Our dreams were set before he came in and tried to ruin things for us."

Mercedes was nodding her head absently seemingly agreeing with every word that spilled from Shane's unfortunate mustached mouth. In reality only snippets were really sinking in. She caught words like 'What's love?' and 'clouded brain.'

Shane continued on and on about cocoa babies and how things could now go back to normal. That she just needs to step down from glee club and attend some premarital classes at his church and their plans would be back on track.

"Now that this whole mess is settled, let's go turn in your resignation or whatever it is you need to do," Shane said as he ran a beefy hand across his face.

"Wait what? My resignation?" Mercedes said finally plugging back into the conversation fully.

"Yeah you're resigning from glee so we can focus on us without Sam or any of those others getting in our business," Shane said as if the matter was closed.

"Shane we don't have any business any more. You were right when you said I don't know what love is and how clouded I am right now. No the only relationship Mercedes Jones needs right now is with herself," Mercedes said as she gathered her things.

"Baby…" Shane said as he reached his hand out to her still her movements.

"No Shane I just can't hurt you or Sam anymore. I'm sorry I hope you can understand," Mercedes as she quickly flew from the room. She didn't even spare a glance back at Shane as both anger and sadness pranced across his features.

_**Back to present day:**_

Mercedes opened her eyes as the flashback fades away. She swallows hoping to alleviate some of the dryness that was formed by nerves. She flinches as Sam's red puffy eyes collide with her own. The pain she sees in them only confirms for her that she has made the right choice in sending him on his way. She just hopes this song will make him understand.

"If I should stay…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: Just want to say thank you to the divine diva that was Whitney Houston. Hopefully when we look back at her life we will focus on the music and the amazing gift she gave to us. She was a trail blazer and a talent that will sorely be missed._**


	4. A Nudge and A Declaration

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor do I own the amazing song by Jason Mraz "I Won't Give Up". This is all the product of no sleep and and a really strong desire for this to be canon.  
><strong>

**A/N:This is totally inspired by the song included. I think Chord Overstreet could do an unbelievace cover of this song. I highly recommend everyone head to youtube and cue that sucker up. I love this song and I think it fits the current status of Sam and Mercedes relationship.**

**A A/N:Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited me and this story. My well ran dry for a while there, but hopefully I can be more productive.  
><strong>

Mercedes stared at her locker as though it would magically open itself. Since singing her song in glee, she had been in something of a daze. Her mind kept flashing back to the tears Sam willed away as she poured her pain and sorrow into the song. Her view of the locker became blurry as tears rushed forward.

"Mercedes you know I am never one to tell someone how to live their lives, but…"

"Save it Rachel. I have already gotten the 'Are you insane that boy loves you speech' from every other person in glee. I just don't need another voice to add to the chorus ok," Mercedes said finally lifting a heavy hand to open her locker.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I see you both look so sad. And I know you love him as much as he loves you. I understand the need to find yourself but do you have to do it alone?"

"I'm not you. I'm not Quinn. I'm not Santana. I can't just hop from one person to another." Mercedes said heatedly closing her locker. She whirled around to face the shocked brunette head on.

"While I will admit that my feelings shifted to various partners, I never once hid from them. I let my heart guide me and it ultimately led me to Finn. I am happy and I want that for you," Rachel said adamantly.

"I broke someone's heart Rachel. Yes I wasn't in love with Shane but that was no excuse for what I did. I can't just ride off into the sunset with Sam knowing what I've done. Knowing I could do it again," Mercedes said her words becoming over run with emotion.

Rachel opened her mouth to say more but simply closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she reopened her eyes she was met with the top of Mercedes' bowed head and her slightly trembling shoulders. She simply walked forward and wrapped her arms around Mercedes' waist and allowed the girl to lower her head to her shoulder.

Mercedes permitted herself this small bit of wallowing. Here in Rachel's delicate arms she would allow her tears to run free and just feel all of the misery she heaped upon her own heart.

Once her tears subsided she pulled her face away from Rachel's shoulders and began to clean the tear tracks from her cheeks.

"Normally it's my singing that moves people to tears and not my words," Rachel said attempting to bring humor into the situation as she helped Mercedes clear her tears. Mercedes gave a watery scoff and shook her head.

"You need a song," Rachel brightly said as she grabbed Mercedes hand and led her to the auditorium.

"Rach I love you, but I'm not in the mood to sing…or to hear what grand solo you are working on for Regional's," Mercedes said as she reluctantly followed Rachel to the front row.

"Oh Mercedes I know you are a huge fan of my vocal abilities as is every one, but we are not here for me to bathe you in my talent. No today we are being treated to a serenade from one lover to another," Rachel said as she settled herself in the seat and happily patted the one to her right.

"I have no interest in listening to Finn sing to you. So I'm just going to head home," Mercedes said trying to back pedal.

"Oh no…you have to stay I promise this is something you need to hear," Rachel said dragging Mercedes back to the seats. She pushed the petite diva into the chair and Rachel flounced down to her right.

"Rachel I need to get home and work on this mash up for Brittany and Santana. I don't have time…" Mercedes' voice died in her throat as she caught sight of Sam standing on the stage with his guitar strapped to his chest.

"What is this?" Mercedes rasped out with an accusatory glare at Rachel.

"Just hear him out ok. Finn had to really psyche him up for this. Please…" Rachel pleaded her eyes flying between Sam who had been joined on the stage by Finn and Mercedes who looked ready to bolt at any second.

"Mercedes just this one last song and I promise you can have all of the space and time you want. I just…I just want a chance to respond to you," Sam said walking forward. Finn anxiously looked between the pair hoping he hadn't set Sam up for failure.

Mercedes shifted in her seat a three pairs of eyes stared at her, silently willing her to stay and hear Sam out.

"Ok, but this won't change anything Sam. I meant what I said," Mercedes said latching on to Rachel's hand. The Barbara Streisand clone will feel her full wrath but right now she needed some support.

"Thank you. I know you said you don't know who you are when it comes to love, but I do. This song is just a small part of how I'm feeling right. I'm not done fighting for you. Fighting for us," Sam said as he slowly walked back and sat on one of the stools Finn had brought out. Finn shot him a strained smile and a nod of encouragement. Sam took a deep breath and began strumming a haunting melody.

"**When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>There's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?"<strong>

Mercedes face began to crumple as the words washed over her. She gripped Rachel's hand for dear life hoping the girl could help keep her from running out of the auditorium.

"**I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up"<strong>

Finn joined Sam on the chorus adding a warm undertone to his raspy tenor. He allowed his eyes to wander over to hers. She looked terrified and heartbroken. Not exactly what he was going for, so he hoped she was truly listening to the words. The next part of the song was what he really wanted to convey. He understood the position he put her in and wants her to know that no matter what he loves her.

**"And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<br>'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up"**

****Mercedes was trying to wrap her head around the enigma that was Sam Evans. Just mere days before she had ripped his heart out with a song, yet here he was saying they were worth all of the pain they currently felt. Rachel slipped a tissue into her free hand, but Mercedes barely registered the gesture. She was lost in a stormy sea of green.

**"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
>The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<strong>  
><strong>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in<br>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
>And who I am"<strong>

Sam and Finn's voice blended amazingly well throughout the bridge. They dipped and rolled together, but it was Sam's clear and true that rang out on the last word. He hoped Mercedes felt all of the passion he poured into the words. He picked this song for a reason. This song best described how he felt about the current state of their relationship.

**"I won't give up on us**  
><strong>Even if the skies get rough<strong>  
><strong>I'm giving you all my love<strong>  
><strong>I'm still looking up<strong>  
><strong>Still looking up.<strong>

**I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)**  
><strong>God knows I'm tough, he knows (I am tough, I am loved)<strong>  
><strong>We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)<strong>  
><strong>God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)<strong>"

Mercedes found herself softly singing along. She was swept away by the sentiment and authority in Sam's voice. She let go of Rachel's hand and slowly stood from her seat. She began to walk toward the stage as Sam made his way from the stool. His song was a siren call and she would gladly be crushed on the rocks to have him look at her like that forever.

**"I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up"<strong>

Mercedes was brought back to earth by the silence in the room. She glanced to her left to see that Rachel had already made her escape. She caught a glimpse of Finn's stripped tee as he rounded the curtains that hid the backstage area.

Sam took his guitar off and set it to the side. He took note of the tears that clung to her eyelashes and longed to wipe them away. Mercedes backed up from the stage willing herself to be bold enough to stand firm and talk to him.

"That was amazing," she hoarsely whispered.

"I unh...I wasn't sure you would ever talk to me again, let alone sing a song to me."

"I love you," Sam simply replied like it was the answer to any and all questions. He had sat on the edge of the stage once he was sure he could speak to her without breaking down.

"Sam…I just don't want to hurt you," Mercedes said looking at the ground. She didn't want him to see her crack under his intense stare.

"By ending us before we ever got the got chance you are hurting me. More important than that you are hurting yourself. I want you to take all of the time you need. So that when you come to me there are no hesitations and no doubts."

"Sam…" Mercedes said as she raised her head, but stopped short when he was suddenly standing in front of him. He gently cupped her face and wiped her tears away. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before tenderly laying his against her.

"This hurts and it sucks. I understand you are confused and want to sort things out. But know this, you are mine. And I am yours. I will wait for you."

Sam used every ounce of his will power to pry his hands from her face and walk away. He grabbed his guitar from the stage and walked out of the side door. Once he made his way to an empty hall way he collapsed against a nearby locker and let his pain weigh him down. He ungracefully slid to the floor and pulled his knees close to his chest. He told her he would wait. Sam just hoped that she wouldn't leave him blowing in the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>So I am dabbling with the idea of veering away from doing behind the scenes and moving toward something AU...IDK...We shall see where the playlists leads me.<br>**


	5. Letting GoAlmost

Their time was slowly but surely coming to an end. She knew that her leaving was affecting him way more than he was letting on, but she wanted their bubble to last as long as it could.

"What else do you need to do before you big move," Sam said as he pushed his lo mien around on his plate. They were having an in house date because rain had canceled their picnic.

"I'm pretty much covered as far as decorations are concerned. I have already shipped all of my furniture out to the west coast so it's just waiting on me," Mercedes said lacking the enthusiasm that should come with pursing a dream.

"Yeah, that's great," Sam said with a smile that was more of a grimace than his usual lop sided smirk.

"What are we doing?" Mercedes asked throwing her chop sticks down in frustration.

"Having dinner," Sam said finally giving up the sham that he was eating.

"No we are pretending that I'm not leaving in five days. Are we going to talk about it or are we going to just let this hang over us until I drive off with Puck."

Sam's jaw clenched tightly as he thought about how his mohawked friend was taking a cross country drive with his girlfriend alone. A girlfriend Sam wasn't sure if he still had claim to. A girlfriend said mohawked friend used to date. Sam didn't care how much of a fake relationship it was, their chemistry always hinted at what could be if they ever decided to cross that line.

"I don't want to argue with you. I am well aware that you and Puck are doing the Clampet thing and heading west. I just…I just don't know where this will leave us." Sam said breaking an egg roll apart and generally making a mess.

"Where do you want it to leave us?" Mercedes asked pushing her plate away. Her appetite gone before the food even arrived.

"I don't want it to leave us. I want to be in the driver seat while you ride shot gun as we take turns telling Puck no we aren't stopping at the super mega adult store off of I-95."

Mercedes let out a small giggle at the thought.

"You and I both know that can't happen. Your parents will have both our hides if you just blew off your senior year to follow me."

"I know. I know. I finally have you again. I mean really have you and now it is going away...again," Sam said pushing his plate away.

"Sam..." the words failed Mercedes. She reached for her plate and begin to move the food around again only to have something to do with all of the pent up energy.

"I love you. I will never stop," Sam said raising his head to stare Mercedes in the eyes.

"I know. I love you too," Mercedes said putting her chop sticks to the side once again to hold Sam's hand.

"I believe this is the part where you break up with me," Sam said struggling to keep his voice neutral.

"Sam please..." Mercedes said as tears robbed her of her voice. She didn't want to end things with Sam but she wouldn't ask him to wait for her like he refused to ask her to wait for him.

"Here let me. Sam you have this amazing senior year ahead of you. I don't want you to waste it by sitting by the phone or scheduling Skype calls at crazy times of the day. Next year will be a very busy for both us with new experiences and new adventures. We should take this time to just go back to being friends and supporting each other that way," Sam said as his lashes became heavy with unshared tears.

Mercedes simply nodded her head grasping Sam's hand tighter. She knew she was being a coward by allowing Sam to do all of the talking. She just couldn't bear to voice the words that both she and Sam knew have been dancing on her tongue for some time.

"I really would have followed you you know. I would have taken all of the cursing and disappointed looks from my parents and everyone else because you are worth it," Sam said as he lowered his head to kiss their joined hands.

"I know Sam. Just like I know you are going to do amazing things this year," Mercedes said cupping his cheek.

"Cedes I know this is asking a lot but can we not be officially over until tomorrow. Can I have this one last night to hold you as your boyfriend," Sam said finally allowing his tears to escape.

"Yes please.," Mercedes said as she rose from the table and begin to lead Sam to her bedroom. The food could get put away tomorrow. For tonight, she was going to pretend like there was no California waiting for her. She was going to pretend this was the beginning of summer all over again. She was going to lie to herself and believe just for one night, that she didn't just break her own heart.

Once in her room they simply stripped down to their underwear. Any shyness or awkwardness was over ruled by the realization this could be their last time together as more than friends. Neither one of them were crazy enough to believe that the other would not be pursued. Sam crawled in first and opened his arms to Mercedes. She quickly joined him and nuzzled into his side. His steady heart beat lulled her into a restful sleep. Sam remained awake his mind running a million different scenarios on how he could convince her to change her mind. But he knew this was something she was set on and she was stubborn as she was beautiful. So he would give her the space she needed. He would even date, but make no mistake once high school was over he would be on the first thing smoking to wherever she was. The thought caused a smile to spread across his face as slumber led him to dreams of Mercedes and their future together.


	6. No More I Love You'sI Think

**A/N: It has kinda been a long hard-fought road against writer's block and life for me. I hope you guys enjoy my step beyond the in between scenes I usually do and move toward a what could be. Read, review, & enjoy.**

**And I still don't own anything which is really unfortunate. **

Another Saturday night, another blind date from hell. Why she continue letting people set her up with men "she just had to meet" she didn't know. She should have just kept her plans with two of her favorite men….Tango & Cash. What did you think she meant Ben & Jerry? That was not Mercedes' style. She kicked off her purple stilettos with the peacock accents and made her way to the kitchen. She tossed a bag of home style popcorn into the microwave and begin the troublesome task of unzipping her black pencil skirt. Once the battle was won she went to work on the side zipper of her royal purple wrap blouse. Gathering the discarded articles of clothing she sighed at yet another wasted outfit. She hung the outfit back in her closet and rushed to make sure her popcorn wasn't scorched. She seasoned her well earned snack with smoked paprika and Parmesan cheese. After popping her blu-ray in, she settled in for almost two hours of senseless violence and mimicking cheesy dialogue. Half way through the electrocution scene her phone began to play Devil With A Blue Dress.

"No we aren't boning. No we won't be seeing each other again. And no I don't appreciate you just trying to knock the cobwebs off my cooch," Mercedes said without so much as a hello.

"Well shit lady see if I do you another favor," Santana replied with snark.

"You weren't doing me any favors this time around Tana so I doubt I am missing anything," Mercedes said refilling her wine glass.

"Fine what was wrong with this one," Santana said resting her hip against the counter in her bathroom. She didn't want to wake Danni when the inevitable screaming match started when she and Mercedes started talking about her love life.

"Where do I begin? Should I begin with him trying to grab my ass any chance he could or when his two baby mamas showed up cussing about child support," Mercedes asked pausing her movie. She knew this was going to be a minute so why waste precious movie time.

"Two baby mamas? That ass said he only had one kid. Don't worry I will make sure he walks funny next time I see him."

"Don't bother. Just stop with the matchmaking. Cupid wings don't suit you."

"Cedes you are wasting all your sexy. As your self-appointed and not willing to be challenged best friend I demand you fall in love. Or at least let someone put a hump in your back," Santana replied with a lecherous grin.

"Tana quit thinking about my boobs. And it's not like I don't want to be in a relationship. It just seems like God isn't ready for that to happen," Mercedes said picking at the comforter tossed across her lap.

"You know whose fault this is right? That Trouty mouth jack ass. Every since you told him to go and be free his senior year of high school you have had zero interest in dating anyone else."

"I'm not waiting for Sam," Mercedes said with a roll of her eyes. In all of their conversations about her love life since moving to New York, this was the first time Santana had out and out blamed Sam.

"No of course not. That's why when Mike showed some interest in being more than a friend you threw Girl Asian at him. Or when Puck came back from boot camp practically throwing himself at you, you shoved Quinn so far down his throat he slept with her just to shut you up," Santana said turning to face her bathroom mirror. She studied her eyebrows mentally calculating how much longer she could go before they needed to be touched up.

"Ok first of all everyone knows Mike and Tina would have ended up back together no matter what. Second Puck was just...well Puck was just being himself. Besides those guys are my friends and their friendship means more to me than rolling around and getting sweaty," Mercedes said turning her PS3 and tv off. The conversation and its direction had killed her movie watching experience.

"Who says you can't have both?"

"I say so Tana. Look thank you for your concern and for wanting me to have multiple orgasms but enough is enough. No more blind dates ok," Mercedes pleaded as she dumped her popcorn bowl.

"Look Cedes I promised I wasn't going to say anything because the Hobbit and her magical fairy bff didn't think you could handle it, but Trouty is moving to NYC. He will be bunking with Blaine until he finds his own place," Santana said on a huff as he hopped on to the bathroom counter. She didn't want Mercedes to get ambushed with Sam's reappearance but she didn't want her spiraling either.

"What," Mercedes asked breathlessly.

"He got a modeling contract with some agency and they want him here asap. I mean with you doing the Cotton Club Parade and getting ready to play Motor Mouth on Broadway, I don't think you will run into him. I just want you ready in case it happens. And knowing Blaine and how much he thinks Sam should be with you, a run in is going to be hard to avoid."

"I...Tana he can't be here," Mercedes said shakily sitting on her kitchen floor. New York was the place she finally felt like she belonged. LA had almost killed her dream before a good kick in the pants from Kurt and Mike set her straight. She started taking baby steps toward regaining her passion, but it wasn't until they lost Finn that she began to fire on all cylinders. She felt that if she just idled around making excuses as to why she wasn't trying harder she was disrespecting his memory. Santana, Kurt, and even Rachel came and helped to pack her life up and move to New York. Those first few months she struggled to fit into the trio's world but she quickly found an anchor and roommate in Starchild. He took one look at her and told her they needed each other. And for some reason Mercedes couldn't agree more. Kurt was a little put out at first, but soon understood that Mercedes needed to find her own path in New York even if it meant moving six blocks away. The two years she spent in New York were exhilarating for her both personally and professionally. Starchild introduced her to the world of performance art. Although she would never sing the Beatles backwards while pouring butter on herself, she loved how they drowned themselves in their art.

"Cedes? Baby please say something," Santana said trying to regain her attention.

"I'm here. I just...after the Britney thing and then the nurse. Tana not once did he think about me," Mercedes sniffed out. She never led anyone to believe anything other than her being over Sam. This was the first time she was making her hurt known.

"He did mami. Look I swore to Brit I wouldn't say anything but, she found an airplane ticket to LA after their fake marriage ended. She never said anything to him about it because she didn't want to ruin the chance he would actually use it. He wanted to go to you, but I think he was scared."

"Being scared doesn't mean you ignore someone Tana. Sam just looked right past me every time I visited Lima. I just...no. You know what let him come. He doesn't want me and I don't need him. We're done. Thank you for telling me," Mercedes said pulling herself off of the ground.

"Cedes..." Santana started only to be cut off.

"So I think the guy playing Corny Collins might be digging me. I mean he's really touchy feely and is always hinting about grabbing a coffee some time soon," Mercedes said quickly changing the subject.

"I thought you were done with blind dates," Santana said confused by Mercedes' quick attitude change toward dating.

"No I said I was done with you setting me up. I think it is high time I set myself up. The song says why sit in the bleachers timid and afraid when I could be the whole parade. I need to remind the men of the world who the hell Mercedes Jones is."

"That's the second baddest bitch of McKinely I know. Well get some rest and we will meet up for breakfast or something tomorrow," Santana said jumping down from the counter.

"I will. Squeeze Dani for me," Mercedes said as she made her way to Starchild's room. He would be in late from his set at the club but he never minded if she instigated an impromptu slumber party. He knew it meant she needed unbiased ear and would provide that for her in the morning.

"Sure thing Retha. Heart you," Santana said quickly. She was still uncomfortable showing emotions that weren't complete bitch but she was getting better.

"Heart you too," Mercedes said with a small smile.

Mercedes waited for her phone to go dark before she allowed a few tears to escape her eyes. Blowing out a heated breath she decided there was no room for Sam Evans in her heart any more. He made his bed and it was time she let him sleep in it. She snuggled under the covers on her side of the bed and allowed herself to drift into a dreamless sleep. Little did she know Sam was pulling up to Blaine's loft with only one goal in mind...getting his place back in Mercedes' life.


	7. Evans Men Bonding

**A/N: So I couldn't sleep until I finished this. One day I will do a full Sam & Mercedes story and not just ramdon bits like this. This is another step away from the glee world. Hope y'all enjoy.**

**P.S. I still own nothing**

"You know I started to feel some tingles in my left hand today," Dwight said clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Jesus Christ here we go again," Stevie said pulling his baseball cap down over his eyes.

"I got a little worried, thought it might be my heart acting up again," he continued on undeterred.

"Pop you had a mild heart attack four years ago. How long are you going to milk it?" Sam questioned turning the game up a little.

"Until you or that damn brother or sister of yours settle down and gives me some grandbabies. I'm not exactly a spring chicken and my eye sight ain't what it used to be."

"For crying out loud you are only fifty eight. Quit being so damn dramatic," Stevie said leaning forward to grab the bowl of pretzels.

"Is it so dramatic for an old man to want to see some sign that his name will be carried on before he leaves this earth?" Dwight said gripping his chest.

"When you say it like that yes!" Sam replied before taking a swig of his beer. He loved his dad but he felt 26 was still a little young to be worried about settling down.

"You know dad does have a point," Stevie said cracking open a beer.

"Oh come on, don't go to the dark side," Sam said dreading the direction of this conversation.

"No let your brother talk. Go on son," Dwight said bolstered by his son's words.

"Dad is getting up there in years. Maybe we should start looking at retirement homes. I saw this really good one on Dateline the other night…" Stevie said as his dad started swatting him with a throw pillow.

"Listen here you little shit, you keep making jokes like that and I will start charging you for all the food you suck down."

"You know Pop, Sammy has been seeing this super hot teacher. I was just saying that he needed to bring her over and introduce her to the family like the good Christian boy he is," Stevie said trying to pull his feet from the fire.

"Wait, you're telling me my boy has let a woman stick around for longer then breakfast? She must be something special. Sunday dinner next weekend and before you ask no you don't have a choice."

"Dad come on it's barely been a month, don't you think that it is a little early to play Meet The Folks?" Sam asked practically begging.

"Hell no!"

"Oh come on Pop, let them enjoy the honeymoon phase a little longer before you start planning their children's birthday parties," Stevie said feeling a little guilty for throwing his brother under the bus. It was better Sam than him but he still felt bad.

"Has she met Tana?" Dwight asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not yet. There is a lot there that needs explaining so I thought I would ease her into it," Sam said scratching the back of his head.

"Sammy you and I both know Tana doesn't ease into anything. Bull dozing is more her style," Stevie said reaching for a slice of pizza. Mary would have all of their hides if she knew such grease was in her home. Especially after the scare with Dwight's heart a few years earlier.

"Knucklehead here has a point. If she catches wind of you cozying up with a girl and she didn't know about it, balls will be busted."

"May I point out that she doesn't run my life," Sam said as he dipped his pizza into ranch dressing.

"Does she know that?" Dwight asked with a raised eyebrow. He had been a fan of the fiery Latina when Sam first brought her home nine years ago as his girlfriend. He was more than a little disappointed that she ended up dumping Sam for her best friend Britney four months into the relationship. His disappointment soon turned back to happiness when she shifted seamlessly into the role of best friend.

"No and I would thank you if you don't mention it to her" Sam said laughingly.

"So tell me about her and why Stevie knows more than me," Dwight said wiping his mouth.

"Well we met at karaoke about two months ago through Britney. She teaches music at the performing arts school. She has a dynamite voice Pop. You have to hear her doing Otis," Sam said getting excited about the pocket size diva.

"Really now? What's her name?"

"Mercedes. Mercedes Jones," Sam said grinning shyly.

"And how did Stevie know about her before me," Dwight asked nudging his oldest boy's knee.

"We ran into him last week while we were out having lunch," Sam said leaning back into the couch and rubbing his very full stomach.

"And?" Dwight pressed on.

"And what?" Sam asked with a furrowed brow.

"And what's y'all status? Is she your girl?" Dwight said leaning forward. Stevie bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from telling his dad how much he looked like Stacy when she was gossiping on the phone.

"We're getting to know each other. Nothing official yet which is why I cannot I repeat cannot bring her to Sunday dinner just yet. And don't tell mom or I will have to hear about her biological clock too," Sam said turning his attention back to game on the screen.

"Well dammit man if she is so great what's stopping you from staking your claim?" Dwight asked snatching the remote from Sam and muting the TV much to both boys' chagrin.

"Nothing Pop we're just trying to get to know one another. I mean I like her. A lot. I just don't want to rush anything," Sam said unmuting the TV.

"OK. OK. Just don't wait too long," Dwight said hoping his son has the good sense to hold on to a good thing when it crossed your path.

"I won't dad I promise," Sam said as his phone began playing "Sure Be Cool If You Did"

Without a word he got up from the couch answering the phone as he did.

"Hey lady I was just about to text you to see if you were free for dinner next Sunday."


End file.
